


He isn't interested

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, That's it that's the plot, they're jealous idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Sorcerer Weekly's newest intern won't stop hitting on Gray and Natsu decides it's time for the guild to know about them.





	He isn't interested

Natsu can do this. He can let it slide.

...Maybe.

Probably.

Not really.

Not at all.

Natsu gets a little jealous from time to time. He tries not to. Sometimes he can't help it.

Now is one of those times.

When Sorcerer Weekly’s new intern walked into the guild, she seemed nice. Jason declined the job when he found out Natsu came back early from his mission. Natsu guesses he’s still sour about the last time Natsu punched him.

Crystal, Natsu thinks her name is, showed up to interview Erza. She bounded up to Erza, camera hanging around her neck, and smiled sweetly when Erza told her she has a quick, but important meeting with the master.

“My fault for being so early. I was just so excited to meet you,” Crystal said with a giggle. “I can wait here for you, if that's okay.”

Crystal seemed cool. Natsu liked her.

For about 5 minutes until she spotted them. “Gray Fullbuster? Oh, my gods!”

Now here she is, fawning over Natsu's boyfriend like he isn't even here.

Natsu can't fault her for it. She doesn’t know they're together. No one but Happy knows. He thinks some people have their suspicions about why they're getting along better lately, but no one has outright asked them. If they aren't asked, they aren't lying, right?

It's not that they don't want people to know. They know their friends will be thrilled. Shocked, maybe, but thrilled. Although, considering some of the jokes they've heard over the years, maybe the news won't surprise as many people as they think.

It's just easy not to say anything yet. To enjoy being new and each other's without people hounding them with questions and getting overbearingly involved in their relationship. Natsu knows it's kind of selfish, but he wants to keep this part for themselves for a while. Gray does, too. It took a lot of sorting out and lots of heated, embarrassing talk of feelings to get them to this point. They deserve it.

But this shit with other people coming on to his mate all the time right in front of him is getting real old real fast and Natsu is so ready for it to stop.

It's only natural. Gray is beautiful. People are gonna stare. People are gonna hit on him. Natsu just can't wait until he can tell them  _ tough shit, you aren't getting him. Mine. mineminemineminemine. _

“Is it true they call you the Ice Prince?” Crystal asks, leaning over the table.

Gray leans back, presses against the wall, as far away from her as he can get. “I've never been called that in my life.”

“I call him the Ice Princess,” Natsu offers.

Crystal looks at Natsu, eyeing the small space between him and Gray. Her smile slides off her face for the first time since she got here.

“Flame Brain,” Gray says.

Natsu smiles. “Streaker.”

Gray grins back. “Ashes,” he says softly, affectionately.

_ “Snowflake,” _ Natsu breathes.

“I heard you're dating Lucy Heartfilia,” Crystal cuts in. Natsu huffs. “Is she around? I'd love to get a photo of Fairy Tail’s power couple for the magazine.”

Lucy pulls a face from a few tables away. Juvia glares at Gray from her side.  _ “Love rival,” _ she growls. Natsu snorts out a laugh and Lucy immediately slips her arm around Juvia’s waist. Juvia’s glower is gone, a big smile forms in it's wake.

“Yeah, no. We're just friends,” Gray insists, a little louder than necessary for Juvia’s benefit. “Lucy’s like a sister to me.”

“Hmm. Erza, then?” Crystal asks.

Mira crushes a wooden mug at the bar with her bare hands.

_ “No,” _ Gray insists. “Also like a sister to me. Can you stop guessing? You're going to get me killed.”

“You sure you don't want her to ask if you're dating anyone else on the team?” Natsu asks, voice a little harder than he intended. Gray shoots him a look but Natsu scowls at Crystal anyway.

“Don't be silly. Wendy's too young to even be in question,” Crystal says dismissively.

Natsu should be happy about this. It means they're doing a good job of keeping their relationship a secret. It's what they want. It just pisses him off that she doesn't even think Gray would consider Natsu an option when he's already  _ chosen _ Natsu.

“So, I take it you're single then?” Crystal asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Natsu's jaw clenches.

Natsu puts his hand on Gray's thigh under the table to spite her. He knows she can't see it, but it's a nice little Fuck You anyway.

Pink fans out over Gray's cheeks. Natsu wants to press his lips against it, feel the warmth under Gray's skin, let the world know that he's the one that put it there.

Crystal seems to think it's for her. “Because I'm new in town, and I was hoping you'd show me around?” She bats her lashes at Gray and Natsu rolls his eyes. “I’d take you out afterwards as a thank you.”

“He isn't interested,” Natsu snaps before he can stop himself.

Crystal scoffs. “How would you know?”

“Good question.” Natsu gives Gray's thigh a squeeze. “Why don't you tell her, Gray?”

“I don't think I should,” Gray grits out.

“Aren't you sick of it, too?” Natsu whispers. “I know we said we’d wait but I can't be the only one who gets pissed off at this.” He tips his head in Crystal's direction.

“I can handle it for a while longer,” Gray hisses back. “You ridiculous, jealous dragon.”

“Oh?” Natsu hums. “The other day, when we ran into Sting, remember how pissed you were when he asked me out? You wanted to freeze him solid, I could see it in your eyes.”

Gray snorts. “Did not.”

Natsu sighs. “Gray.”

“Okay, fine.” That pretty, pretty pink is back. Natsu wants to brush his fingers over it. “I wanted to ice him to the middle of the road and leave him there and I  _ like _ the dude just fine.”

“Ridiculous, jealous stripper,” Natsu says softly.

“Shut up,” Gray says, smile tugging on his lips.

“Well?” Crystal demands loudly. The guild falls silent. All eyes are on them.

Gray doesn't shrink back from the spotlight, doesn't offer her some weak excuse even though Natsu knows he  _ wants _ to. Gray truly wants everyone to know as much as he does. “I'm seeing someone.” Gray clears his throat. “In a relationship, actually. It's… pretty serious.”

There are murmurs around the guild. Natsu can hear people asking who, others are making guesses.

Crystal looks put out and pissed off. “Who is she?”

Natsu gives her a shit eating grin. He grabs Gray by the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward, lips claiming Gray's savagely.

Gray isn't one for public displays of affection, but he gets swept up in Natsu's enthusiasm and kisses him back just as hard despite the gasps ringing out all around them.

The explosion of applause is what pulls them apart. Gray can't look anyone in the eye, mortified at having such a large audience for something so intimate. But he forces himself to look at Natsu. Gray smiles and Natsu couldn't be happier.

Crystal is gone when they look up. Erza doesn't seem to care that she’s out some jewel, she’s too busy smiling at them fondly.

“Tap a keg, Mira!” Gramps calls. “It's time to celebrate!”

Happy gets to them first. “When's the wedding?” he teases. Gray nearly chokes on his beer he sputters so hard. Natsu laughs.

Natsu and Gray handle the swarm well. Gray blushes like crazy during all the personal questions, and Natsu can finally press his lips to it like he wanted.

Happy whispers something in Lucy’s ear and her eyes glint. She clinks her fork against her glass and Gray gasps, “Luce!”

Erza follows her lead. Natsu hears her tell Mira that it's only a matter of time before they do this at Natsu and Gray's reception and his chest swells with affection.

Gray shoves his face into Natsu's neck, muttering  _ oh, my gods _ when the rest of the guild starts clinking their glasses.

Natsu laughs, and Gray shuts him up with a kiss. It's sweet, chaste, and far too short.

Natsu pulls him back in. He can't let that slide.


End file.
